zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legacy of Zelda I
Prologue Din descended from the heavens to meet her sisters Nayru and Farore. Din's presence itself made the earth below her form into fertile land. She shaped the land at her will. Nayru descended next. She created boundaries between the earth, the waters, and the sky. She gave order to all of what was there. Farore descended last and she gave birth to life. As she labored, another spirit descended from the heavens, one unknown to those who would later live in this land to be called Hyrule. She was the youngest of the three sisters, she was looked down on by her sisters. She controlled the virtue of hope. She controlled the hearth. When Farore completed the birth of life the three sisters left creating a passage from the new land, Hyrule, to the Sacred Realm. This passage's physical manifestation was what is known as the Triforce. As they left, the spirit of the hearth gave hope to all of the life in the new land, Hyrule. The spirit seeing that her sisters had left her, she followed them by using the passage to the sacred land, the Triforce. However when she used this passage, she accidently created the final piece to the Triforce. But when her sisters had seen what she had done they punished her and stripped her of her immortal powers. To avoid catastrophe the spirits broke the final piece of the Triforce into eight different pieces then spread them across Hyrule. They could not destroy the piece however as it embodied emotion in Hyrule and would leave the land without the will to go on if it were to be destroyed. This fourth spirit was Vienna. It is unknown what has happened to her. So life continued, when the Triforce was threatened a fierce deity forged a great sword to seal the passage. Only those worthy of the name of the Hero of Hyrule may open this passage. Chapter 1 Link woke with a start. He had another bad dream. It was foggy and he couldn't remember the dream but it had involved a man with red hair from a desert. Link got up and looked out his window. He lived in the Hyrulean Castle as he son of a Hyrulean Knight. His mother died when she was giving birth and his father died in coup against the King. His father was the most trusted assistant of the King and still stood beside him during the coup. When his father died the King of Hyrule still housed him. The King was like the father Link had never had. The King's daughter, Zelda, was also his age. They were both born on the same day. Link and Zelda are both eighteen today. Link got dressed and got ready for Zelda's coronation. The King is ill and near death. Link walked out of his room in traditional knight's armor. When he arrived at the coronation it was just about to begin. Link thought about their relationship in the past. Link and Zelda had always been good friends. When Link was thirteen however he developed a crush on Zelda. He had never told Zelda about the crush. He still had a crush on Zelda since then. But Link knew it was simply not to be. When Link had become sixteen the King appointed Link as Zelda's personal bodyguard. Link snapped out of his thoughts when the herald announced, "Your Highness, the beautiful princess of Hyrule. Zelda!" People applauded and Link joined in. Just when the applauded were dying down. A man with royal robes walked in and whispered something into Zelda's ear. Zelda's eyes grew wide and she left the room. The applauded turned into questions as the herald tried to control the crowd, Link made his way to the door Zelda had left in. When he finally had escaped the room he saw Zelda and a guard turn a corner. Link ran after them. They then entered the King's quarters, the guard that had lead Zelda to the room stood guard outside the door. Link was just about to enter the room when the guard stopped him. "Sorry sir, the King requested that no one enter the room until Zelda exits the room." Link sighed. "I'm the princesses' body guard." Link told him. "So, Sorry sir." The guard apologized as Link opened the door and entered the room. Link saw Zelda lying beside the King's enormous bed. She was crying. The King's eyes were closed with his arms laid across his body in a restful position. Link knelt beside Zelda as she wept. Link tried to comfort her. She only cried. "Did he leave a will?" Zelda only pointed at a small chest. Link took the key beside the chest and inserted it into the chest. "Did you read it yet?" Zelda whimpered which sounded like she hadn't. Link opened the chest and looked inside only a small piece of paper was inside the chest. Link took the paper and read it out loud. "May my son become the King of Hyrule." Link puzzled over this. The King never had a son. Link turned the card around. There was nothing on the back. "Zelda..." Link said as he turned around she was gone. Chapter 2 The Funeral service for the King took place soon after the coronation. Link walked beside Zelda and the coffin from the Hyrule Castle to the Temple of Time. It was traditional to have a King's funeral at the Temple of Time. When the King's coffin finally arrived at the pedestal that stood before the door to the Triforce. Zelda spoke first. "My father was the best father I could have ever wi...wi..wi..." Zelda began to cry again. Link knew that the tears would come, but not so soon. The ending of Zelda's speech came around. A new speaker came to the pedestal. It was the King's wife. "I received this note from my husband before his death. It reads "I now tell to you the location of the pieces of the final piece of the triforce." Murmurs went around the crowd. Hyrule had only existed for fifty years and many had tried to find the pieces to the final piece. "One is in a temple that can withstand the test of time, another is in realm so close yet so far, one in a forest in the kingdom of Hyrule, One in the very lava of a volcano in this land, Another in the land of the dead, another held by the sands of a desert, The Last piece is held by an evil man in the heart of the land." Link thought about the note. The Queen continued to talk. "Only someone worthy enough to hold the title "Hero of Hyrule" may pull the sword and begin his search for the final piece of the Triforce. As she spoke door that held the Master Sword opened slowly behind her. Whoever dare try and go on this quest go and try and pull this sword!" A vain hyrulean guard walked up. "I shall pull this sword and save Hyrule!" He shouted. He tried in vain. Murmurs went up in the crowd. This soldier was the strongest in all of Hyrule. After awhile all the Hyrulean Soldier had tried except Link. "Link, are you going to try?" Zelda asked as the last knight tried. Link thought about this, on one hand if he didn't try he would be seen as a loser. But if he tried and failed there would be no shame. Link got up and approached the Master Sword. On the pedestal of time the inscription read. "Only one worthy of the title of "The Hero of Hyrule" may pull this sword from its pedestal. Link got up to the pedestal. He positioned his arms. He grabbed the handle and pulled. But the sword wouldn't budge! He removed his arms from the handle and walked away from the pedestal and stood in line with the others that had tried. "Tis a sad day in Hyrule." The Queen said as everyone left the temple. But Link stood there. Someone in there should've been able to pull the sword. Link approached the sword once more. He positioned his arm once again. He pulled. The sword budged, only a little. "Do you really expect to do it without hope?" an old fragile voice said. Link turned around to see Zelda's mother. "She approached Link slowly with a golden cane embedded with numerous red jewels. Her gray hair shimmered in the beautiful lighting. As she approached she spoke again. "Do you know who the fourth spirit was?" She asked in her fragile voice. "There's only three." Link stated. "Wrong!" Zelda's mother said and let it echo. "There is four, one for power..." She said as she pointed at the triforce emblem at the top of the temple. "One for courage." She pointed at the triforce piece on the right. "And one for wisdom." She pointed on the left. "That's the Triforce of courage, but in that middle where there's that space just big enough for another piece. That is where the fourth spirits triforce is." Zelda's mother turned his face to Link. "Do you know what she represents? Honor, Hope, Love." She gently stabbed Link in his chest, how can you even expect to pull the Master Sword if you don't have hope?" Link looked at the Master Sword glisten in the light on the steps in front of him. He knows he had love and honor in him, but hope he thought of him saving Hyrule. He hoped he would save Hyrule. He approache the steps, confidently. He positioned his arms. He pulled and the sword, blue handle and all, slid out of the pedestal smoothly like butter. Chapter 3 Link stood there astounded by the beauty of the sword. It wasn't too heavy, nor to light. Not too big, not to small. Just perfect. After Link had been done looking at the Master Sword he turned to look at Zelda's Mother when he saw Zelda enter the room. Her mouth dangled open. "Link, how did you..." She was cut off by a rumbling. The walls behind Link were shifting. Link turned around. "Link this is where the first piece is hidden, deep in the mazes of this temple, this is your first trial." Zelda's mother said. Link slowly walked into the new section of the Temple. As Link walked into the new section he looked back one last time. He saw Zelda shed a tear and her mother with a small smile on her wrinkly old face. As Link pondered at what she was thinking of, the doors behind him closed slowly, he heard Zelda yell something but the rumbling of the doors covered it. Link looked in front of him. There was yet another pedestal there it read. "Those who have hope go, those who have courage go, those who have power go, those who have wisdom go." Link walked past the pedestal and looked up. There he saw an aurora. Link stood in awe of the beauty. Link slowly moved ahead with his head held up. Link heard a voice in the distance. Red eyes flashed. Link quickly looked where the red eyes where moments before. Link was now very cautious. Then Link saw the Red Eyes again. The room was pitch black so Link couldn't see his opponent but he saw the flash of a dark metal sword and easily blocked it with the Master Sword. The man with red eyes held the sword. Suddenly the room flashed pure white. It took Link a few moments for his pupils to adapt to the light. Then he saw his enemy. The man was dressed in completely black clothing. His eyes a blood red, and the skin seemed as if it was made of the darkest of all shadows. He swung again with his dark sword. The sword was stained with blood. "This is the blood of the heroes who have fallen before me." The dark character said. "Who are you?!" Link said as he engaged the man in a sword lock. "Your worst nightmare, and if you do destroy me I'll only come back more powerful than before." The man said. "You may not know me but I'm sure someone you know does. As he said this the character formed into a shadow form a Zelda. Link went wild. He slashed out of his anger. The shadow swarmed into nothing. Then a golden triangle appeared where the shadow was. Link grabbed the golden piece it was only a thin golden triangle that was smaller than his palm. Link put in his pocket. Then a door appeared near Link. Link walked up to the door and turned the knob. As he stepped through he suddenly was back in the Temple of time. The walls were back to normal and Zelda and her mother both were wearing a face of assurance. Link walked towards them. Zelda walked up to him. They said nothing, but after a moment they embraced. A grin returned to her mother's face and Zelda cried as she continued to hug him. "Do you have the piece?" Her mother asked. "If you mean by this..." Link said as he pulled out the small golden triangle from his pocket. The triangle floated away from his palm. It began to rotate in random directions and sparkle. The shimmering continued as Zelda's mother spoke. "This is the Piece of Light, there is seven more, go and find the on in the forest." Zelda's mother spoke. "Yes, your majesty." Link kneeled. "Now go." She said. Link stood up and walked away.